How to haunt a house
by Agent BM
Summary: Gloyd dies and has to haunt a house to get his body back, i stink at summaries


**How to haunt a house**

**I don't own WIR**

**Agent BM presents**

**A Gloyd Orangeboar cartoon **

**How to haunt a house**

Gloyd walked to his door about to go somewhere, he grabbed his hat off a hook on the wall and prepared to leave

**The following presentation will demonstrate how to haunt the living, but first one must be…**

Gloyd stepped out of his house and screaming and car crashes are heard outside. He walked right through the door and put his hat back on the hook, but it went right through the hook.

**Not living**

Gloyd walked through his fridge and grabbed a sandwich, he ate it but It went right through him

**This specimen is commonly referred to as, a ghost**

"Ghost?" shouted Gloyd as he jumped behind his armchair

"Where?" asked Gloyd

Why you of course, you have just entered the realm of the supernatural

"Oh well that explains all that crazy stuff that happened out there" said Gloyd as he took a seat on his chair "Hey, I'm not ready to be dearly departed"

Gloyd fell right through his chair

**Don't worry, I'll give you your body back later, this'll be just long enough to demonstrate….**

**HOW TO HAUNT A HOUSE**

**Step 1: choose a house to haunt**

Gloyd was trying to find an old house through a newspaper, he was looking through the pages for something scary

**Finding the right house involves location location location, and what better place to look for a house than, the classified ads**

"Let's see, old creaking floors, formal dying room, and lots of dark halls, perfect" said Gloyd as he found the house

He walked over to the house and wiped his feet outside before going on in

**Step 2: choosing a hauntee**

**Our first contestant is a big strong man who wears no shirt or pants and crushed mens skulls like sparrow eggs, Zangief**

"I hate to admit this but I'm scared of ghosts" said Zangief

**Contestant number 2 is the ruler of sugar rush but has a heart for adventure, Vanellope Von Schweetz**

"I'm scared too, I'm sorry" said Vanellope

**And contestant number 3 is one of sugar rush's best racers who's theme is strawberries, Taffyta Muttonfudge**

"Nothing you have can scare me, I'm in" said Taffyta

"I know who I'm going to pick on" said Gloyd from a corner

"Did someone say something?" asked Taffyta

**Step 3: being creepy**

**Nothing gives people a chilling feeling than the creaking old door that opens all by itself**

Gloyd was looking out the window and saw taffyta walking up to the door

"Here it goes" said Gloyd as he opened up the door slowly

"Oooh, automatic doors, that's convenient" said Taffyta as she walked into the house and Gloyd watched her with disappointment

**Having successfully creeped your victim out, you're now ready for…**

**Step 4: looking like a ghost**

Taffyta was in her temporary room unpacking some of her clothes and putting them in a dresser

**For the illusion of looking like a ghost, just place an ordinary bed sheet over your head**

Gloyd attempted to sneak up on taffyta but couldn't see where he was going, he crashed into a bunch of stuff and fell out the window and into the garden outside

**This trick can only be mastered by the conveniently cut eye holes that have been cut into the sheet**

"Eye holes? Aw man, I'm a master prankster but I couldn't remember that?" asked Gloyd

**Step 5: the dark**

Taffyta was taking a nice relaxing bubble bath in the bathroom. She layed back and started to get tired, she decided to take a quick nap before she got out for bed

**Everyone is afraid of the dark, so turn off the lights and make your victim freak out**

Gloyd flew in through the sink faucet and turned off the lights. Taffyta clapped and a lamp turned on, but Gloyd turned it off. She lit a candle and Gloyd put it out, she then lit a match and Gloyd blew it out, lastly Taffyta cracked a glow stick and it gave her some light

Gloyd was annoyed now and grabbed the glow stick and dropped it in the toilet

"This is just getting silly" said Gloyd before flushing the stick down the toilet

**Step 6: things that go bump**

Taffyta walked into her temporary bedroom and climbed into bed. She covered herself with the blanket and fell asleep

Gloyd walked to through the room carrying balls and chains that rattled, but Taffyta was still asleep. He then cut himself in half and floated to the other end of the room with his legs following him

He made a lot of noise like clapping symbols together, having accordions on his feet, blowing a leaf blower loudly, and even backing up a truck in the bedroom, but Taffyta didn't wake up, she just layed on the bed sleeping softly

"I'm tired of being a ghost, Taffyta, wake up" said Gloyd as he started shaking her

Taffyta rubbed her eyes and saw Gloyd as a ghost

"Aaah, a ghost" shouted Taffyta as she ran down the stairs and ran right through Gloyd

"But Taffyta-

"No, get away from me" shouted Taffyta

Taffyta ran outside, car crashes and screaming is heard. Taffyta walks through the door now a ghost

"Taffyta, I was only gonna tell you that I was a ghost, and now you are too" said Gloyd

"WHAT? Why I'm gonna kill you twice" shouted Taffyta

"Now hold on Taffy, it's only temporary" said Gloyd

**That's right, you'll get your bodies back soon, but there's only 1 step left until that happens**

**Step 7: How to end a cartoon**

Taffyta was chasing Gloyd over to a cliff

**You start by chasing someone off into the distance. You run off the cliff and scream comically**

Taffyta tackles Gloyd and they both fall off the cliff, they both scream and then a loud crash is heard

**Followed by an iris out**


End file.
